


Pincho

by Superunicornio



Category: The Authority
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Not Beta Read, from 2011
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 01:12:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5027974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superunicornio/pseuds/Superunicornio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El "uniforme" de Midnighter es muy poco práctico y Apollo se lo deja saber.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pincho

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Malale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malale/gifts).



> Drabble que escribí para [Malale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malale) en 2011.

Se inclina ligeramente hacia un lado, se separa y vuelve a inclinar la cabeza hacia el otro lado. Vuelve a separarse, frustrado, y lo mira a los ojos.

-Ese pincho es lo menos práctico del mundo -le informa a Midnighter que tiene una sonrisa de maniaco que no puede con ella-. 

-¿El dios del sol tiene miedo de un simple pincho? -sus ojos azules chispean, divertidos. ¿Desde cuando son azules? Ayer eran marrones, está segurísimo-. No me esperaba eso.

-Es un pincho en la barbilla. No te puedo besar con un pincho en la barbilla y no acabar sangrando. Además me apuesto lo que quieras a que es afilado como una navaja.

Como muestra de sus palabras apoya el dedo indice contra la afilada punta y presiona con suavidad. Una pequeña gota de color escarlata aparece al instante y comienza su recorrido hasta la palma de la mano aunque nunca consigue llegar a su destino. Midnighter le agarra la muñeca con un movimiento rápido y una milésima de segundo después su indice está deslizándose dentro de su boca húmeda.

Las piernas le tiemblan mientras observa fascinado como su dedo desaparece hasta el nudillo en la boca de Midnighter. Su compañero succiona y lame como si fuera un caramelo antes de morder con fuerzas.

Suelta un quejido más gemido que otra cosa. De pronto siente los vaqueros apretados.

Midnighter sigue lamiendo un par de segundos más antes de deslizar el dedo fuera de su boca con un sonoro y pop que es tres cuartos lascivia y un cuarto descaro. El sonido se desliza directamente hasta su entrepierna.

-Imagina -susurra el enmascarado aun agarrándolo por la muñeca con fuerza- con que cuidado tendría que chuparte la polla para no dejarte sin pelotas.

Apollo siente que le falta el aire en los pulmones y la garganta se le seca. Quiere, necesita, saber cuanto cuidado tendría que poner en tan delicada misión.

-¿Quieres comprobarlo? -Midnigher sigue sonriendo como un loco que acaba de encontrar la diversión del día-. ¿Qué me dices, Andrew?

-Sí, -la voz le tiembla como a un colegial por culpa de la lujuria- por favor.


End file.
